


Hana Egao (Flower's smile)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Photographs, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Juri.” he said their kouhai’s name, now sounding exasperated. “Yuri, really, I can't believe you’ve gotten mad over something like that!”





	Hana Egao (Flower's smile)

Yuri was out of himself with rage.

He had been annoyed for a while, but that mild irritation during that afternoon had become anger before he could realize it, or do something to avoid it.

Yuya had gotten home before him, as soon as he had finished the photoshoot with the BEST, and while Yuri was on the cab taking him back home a couple of hours later, he had seriously pondered if he should've come back or not.

He could've stayed out. He could have dinner somewhere, eat some gyoza on his own.

He could've avoided warning and let his boyfriend worry about him, he didn’t care.

He snorted, getting off the car and staring at the front door to the building.

He kept still for a while and in the end he caved, walking inside and heading to the elevator and then to their apartment’s door as if he was walking toward the gallows.

He didn’t bother greeting once he got inside, and he hung his coat and his keys, walking into the living room and looking around, following the noise and finding his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Hi, Yu!” Yuya said to him, abandoning what he was doing and reaching him. “It took you forever to get back, I thought the shoot would've taken less.” he pointed out, leaning down to kiss him.

The younger didn’t kiss him back, nor he said anything to him. He slowly walked toward the kitchen’s counter, biting his lip when he realized Yuya was making sushi.

He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he chose to take it as an attempt to calm him down.

It wasn’t possible he hadn't noticed how mad he had gotten and how little wise his move had been that afternoon.

But the more he looked at Yuya the more he realized how his boyfriend really didn’t have any idea of what had happened, since he kept looking confusedly at him, waiting for him to say something.

“I'm not very hungry.” were Yuri’s first words to him. It wasn’t necessarily true, but he wanted for Yuya to understand something was off right away.

Without saying anything else he headed toward the bedroom, hearing him follow.

He took his clothes off, leaving them on the bed and going to the bathroom, feeling the dire need to shower. He let the water run and waited for it to warm up, his boyfriend’s eyes on him.

Before he could walk inside the shower he felt Yuya’s hands around his hips, pulling him close.

“Yuri...” he murmured, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Chinen bit his tongue, wriggling out of his hold and turning toward him, arching an eyebrow.

“You can't really imagine what might’ve bothered me?” he asked. “Really, is there nothing about this afternoon that might look inappropriate to you?” he helped, crossing his arms and looking at him think.

Yuya frowned, brushing his hand over his face in the attempt to think about what he could've possibly done. Only after a while he seemed to have an epiphany, and looked at his boyfriend, surprised.

“Juri.” he said their kouhai’s name, now sounding exasperated. “Yuri, really, I can't believe you’ve gotten mad over something like that!” he scolded him.

The younger didn’t pay much attention to him; he shrugged and got into the shower, seeing him leave the bathroom without saying another word.

If possible, he got even madder than before.

He had thought that once realized what the problem was Yuya would've shown at least some form of contrition.

He brushed his hands over his face, clenching his eyes and making a frustrated sound.

Yuya didn’t realize how inappropriate he was at times.

When Juri had gotten there with the others for the photoshoot, waiting for them to be done, Yuri had already felt disturbed by his presence.

He barely swallowed the excessive attentions his kouhai had toward his boyfriend, but he had always tried to overlook that since Yuya didn’t seem to pay much attention to it. 

When that afternoon Juri had asked Yuya to give him the roses they had used for the photoshoot though, and the elder had done that willingly, Yuri hadn't been able to do nothing to contain his anger.

Deep down he knew it meant nothing and that he shouldn’t have been bothered, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, he couldn’t helped feeling annoyed.

Scared, almost.

He had seen that same fear on many faces before, and he had always laughed about it thinking it was pointless, that it couldn’t bring anything good, and that if one didn’t have trust in a relationship, then they had nothing at all.

And he trusted Yuya, blindly, especially when it was over something as trivial as this.

He trusted him, but he still hated someone other than him being allowed to pay this kind of attention to his boyfriend.

He got out of the shower feeling slightly more relaxed than he had been before, a vague discomfort still hunting him.

Once he got changed and headed to the kitchen to eat, he found Yuya already sitting at the table, quiet.

And he kept silent during the whole dinner, without feeling the need to say anything to his defence, and Yuri knew he didn’t need to, that he hadn't done anything to deserve his anger. 

He wished he could've told him exactly how he had felt, but he knew he wasn’t ready to bare his anxieties to Yuya just yet.

Later that night, when they got to bed, they still weren’t talking to each other.

Yuri knew it was his fault and he knew that the next day everything would've most likely gotten back to normal, that Yuya would've stopped mulling over it and they weren’t going to mention it again.

He’d rather talk about it, and he would've wanted Yuya to see that but, in the end, the problem was all his own.

 

~

 

When he woke up that morning, Yuri was in a bad mood.

He hadn't slept well at all, and at least he was glad he didn’t have to go to work early, which had granted him to be able to stay in bed longer, trying to rest some more.

Yuya wasn’t next to him, most likely he had gotten up much earlier, and while he got out of bed to reach the living room he thought he wasn’t going to find him home.

When he saw him on the couch, apparently doing nothing at all, he got surprised.

He saw him get up and stare at him, embarrassed, and he wondered why until he saw he roses on the coffee table. 

“Good morning.” the elder murmured, taking the flowers and awkwardly handing them over to him.

Yuri walked toward him without saying a word, staring at the flowers while taking them, starting to smile and blushing even harder than Yuya. He shouldn’t have thought too much about it, he shouldn’t have tried to find a solution to the tricks of his mind, because right from the start he should've trusted Yuya’s ability to understand him, even those times Yuri didn’t understand himself.

“Flowers are for girls.” he mocked him, finally raising his eyes on him and seeing him smile.

“Even pointless jealousy, right?” was Yuya’s quick comeback, then he reached him and leant down, kissing his lips. “Isn’t this what’s important, Yu?” he murmured, while Yuri blushed even harder.

He nodded, still smiling, then he went looking for a vase.

He wasn’t going to tell Yuya it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t going to tell him how stupid he had felt and was still feeling, because he knew his boyfriend was well aware of that.

And despite it he had still wanted to make it right with him; and he had done just that, sweeping away whatever fear Yuri might’ve had.

That was what was really important.

 


End file.
